The Rise and Fall of Bonnie Bennett
by kaylana2468
Summary: Betrayal of the heart, Betrayal of the mind. What choice would you make, your love or everything you stand for. Bonnie Bennett is sucked into the lives of the Originals, one certain Original will do everything in his power to make Bonnie Bennett his. Will she fight her friends for love, or will she make one more sacrifice for her 'friends'.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh.

DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like too, I don't own TVD/ Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters. So enjoy this is a Bonnie Bennett fanfiction, and it has trigger warnings. Violent, dark thoughts are expressed.

XXXXXXXX

The sharp cold winds slammed into Bonnie's petite body rapidly. Clutching onto herself she shivered relentlessly in the cold that seemed to breathe down her neck. The sweet smell of oaks and pines surrounded the courtyard.

The yellow and red painted leaves floated sharply through the air, in this cold autumn day. Inhaling the crisp air, her eyes flash around the courtyard searching for the girl once more. Stomping her small foot in frustration she glared at the cement floors.

She had asked for her help, the least she could do was be here on time. Bonnie fumed inwardly, she didn't have time for this, and she could be studying for that test she failed and has to makeup. But instead she's waiting for some person who she greatly dislikes to come visit her.

"Bonnie," The posh voice called, her thin pale arms crossed over her chest. The cold weather seemingly not affecting her in anyway.

"Rebekah, what do you want?" Bonnie finally asked, she was tired of Rebekah constantly caging her whenever she was alone. Her tired eyes, looked over Rebekah. She wore a fashionable jacket, which Bonnie doubted she needed. With skin tight dark colored blue jeans and black furry boots.

Rebekah pursed her lips, not impressed with the girl's attitude. Lifting her chin up slightly, before a smirk painted itself on her pink lips.

"I need your help."

Bonnie was momentarily stricken. Out of all the things she had expected Rebekah to say, this certainly was not it. Bonnie couldn't hold back the loud outburst of laughter that flowed from her.

Rebekah narrowed her beautiful blue eyes dangerously at the laughing form of Bonnie. Growling under her breath she glared, "This is serious." Rebekah huffed.

Bonnie wiped an imaginary tear away from her eyes, "Why on earth would I help you?"

Rebekah smiled a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Because we can both help each other."

Bonnie frowned, staring at the platinum blonde like she was crazy, "What do you have that could possibly help me?"

Rebekah circled Bonnie, almost predatorily, " Oh Bonnie…Naive little Bonnie"

Bonnie stood taller, her defenses immediately shooting up. Rebekah came closer to her from behind. Bonnie's back to her. Bonnie could feel Rebekah move closer to her, almost touching her but not quite.

"Bonnie, tell me how many times have you hung out with Elena this week?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak when Rebekah continued, "Where her life wasn't the main topic."

Bonnie's mouth shut abruptly. She hated how Rebekah thought she could understand her. Bonnie knew she would never be the center of focus because she wasn't like Elena. Elena was beautiful, everyone could see that. But poor little Bonnie was just average, nothing more nothing less.

But she'd be damned before she let some pesky, over confident, blonde original play on her insecurities.

"Cut to the chase, Rebekah," Bonnie spit her name sourly.

"I need you to find something for me," Rebekah said vaguely, she looked uncomfortable with the topic. Almost like any real teenage girl talking about sex when they were still a virgin.

"Something?"

Rebekah sighed, "Okay, someone."

"Why?"

Rebekah's body tensed, and her glare sharpened at Bonnie. A defense Mechanism, Bonnie realized. Bonnie didn't push the subject, despite her urgings to do exactly that.

"No." Bonnie said abruptly, as Caroline exited the school looking at Bonnie and Rebekah with a worried expression. Her steps became slightly faster and her gaze stayed locked with Rebekah's form. Rebekah didn't acknowledge Caroline's blunt stare.

Rebekah leaned closer to Bonnie, "I can give you recognition."

Bonnie froze momentarily, watching the blonde original disappear from sight with her speed. The words Rebekah said played again in her mind. Recognition.

Honestly she knew she hadn't received a lot of that, but she couldn't betray her friends by helping her with whatever she needed. Could she?

Bonnie instantly pushed her thoughts down. Rebekah is evil. She is a vampire, she has killed hundreds, maybe even thousands. Helping her would be betrayal, or at least her friends would see it like that.

Bonnie knew it was wrong, so why was that single word repeating in her head. Like a mantra, an annoying commercial song that no matter what you can't forget.

"Hey Bonnie, what was the she-devil doing here?" Caroline asked a small glare pointed at the place where Rebekah had been standing.

Bonnie shook her head, she'd rather not talk about it. Caroline looked at Bonnie worriedly, but otherwise didn't push the subject.

"Okay..." Caroline said, she looked around awkwardly before grabbing the witches forearm and dragging her inside the school.


	2. The Original headache

The pain was unbearable. Like someone shoved a poisoned tipped dagger deep into her abdomen. The poison spread through each vein, infecting them with vindictive glee. Her mind was split, the pain was in so many different locations. Her mind suffering overload, not being able to focus on one specific pace.

A cold sweat dripped down her forehead, as she clenched her hands into small fist, her manicured nails drawing blood from her palm. Bonnie, reached for her phone, recoiling when pain flared through her outstretched limb.

Her throat burned from screaming, and yelling. Her body curling into a small ball.

Tears stung her vibrant emerald eyes, her hair sticking to the back of her neck uncomfortably. The warning from the witches resounding in her head. She closed her eyes, attempting to block out the outside world.

All stimuli hurt, any movement hurt. A pain forming in the unreachable part of her head, another catapulting her heart into a frenzy of agony. She heard every beat clearly, and felt each pain along with it.

She sat there waiting for herself to black out once the pain became too much. Unfortunately her body held out, in the place between consciousness and physical torment.

"Bonnie."

The young witch's eyes flashed open, a small amount of joy erupting in her. Bonnie recognized the voice despite, her pained state. Rebekah.

For once the caramel skinned witch was actually happy with the idea of Rebekah needing something from her. Bonnie wasn't an idiot, she knew it could possibly take days before anybody found her. They wouldn't notice unless they needed something. They never did.

For some reason, Bonnie could hear each step Rebekah took on her home's worn steps perfectly. Thank god, Rebekah invited herself in. Or better yet, Bonnie had invited her in days before because Rebekah threatened her otherwise.

She heard her door open, but didn't lift her head, instead she remained in the fetal position.

"Oh my god," Rebekah covered her pink lips with the palm of her pale hand. Rebekah looked down at the sweaty bruised body of the young witch with fear. Whatever was hurting her, was working from the inside out.

Rebekah fell on her knees, in front of the girl. She picked her up gingerly, the moans and whimpers of pain from Bonnie unavoidable.

One second they were in the empty Bennett residence, the next in the mansion that belonged to her family. Bonnie hadn't been here before, Rebekah recalled her absence at the ball. Rebekah laid her down, on a guest room bed.

She needed the witch alive, she was the only one who could help her. She could ask Nik for help finding a witch. But, Rebekah knew her older brother. He was a nosy thing, he would want to know why. If he found out why she needed a witch he would dagger her once again.

Leaving the room to gather some emergency supplies, her home didn't contain many of them, due to the fact the resident's themselves had no need for them. But she returned with what she could gather.

Picking up her phone she dialed Elijah's number. If anyone knew how to care for a human it would be him. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello my dearest sister," Elijah answered his voice calm and impassive as usual. What caused Rebekah to fume inwardly, she missed him when he actually showed any emotion. But her pride would never let her admit that.

"Let's say someone is burning up with a fever, and you didn't want to give them your blood, what would you do?" Rebekah asked as calmly as ever.

Rebekah could hear the interest in her older brother's voice, "What is keeping you from giving this 'person' your blood?"

Rebekah momentarily froze, what exactly was keeping her from doing that? It didn't take long for the blonde to figure it out, Bonnie would hate having Vampire blood in her system. Especially due to the fact her mother was recently turned, because of her brother's actions.

"Just answer the damn question," Rebekah demanded.

"Have that 'person' drink plenty of water along with the prescribed amount of aspirin, which can be found on the bottle. If the fever is extremely high call a doctor or give them your blood." Elijah answered after a small sigh.

Rebekah hung up, before going back into the witch's room, to see her wide awake and staring at the ceiling with a tired expression. Rebekah silently placed the clear glass of water and two tablets of Aspirin on the bedside table.

Bonnie gladly, swallowed down the tablets and chugged the glass full of water. The pain had long diminished but her body was still sore and tender.

"What Rebekah?"

Rebekah crossed her thin arms,"Look I get it you don't like me, I don't really get why considering I have done nothing to you personally. I however understand why you're angry with my family in general because of your mother turning into what you hate. But, I need your help. I'm tired of asking nicely, next time I have to revisit this same question I won't hesitate on ripping that petty doppelganger's throat out."

Bonnie frowned as Rebekah continued,"Now will you assist me?"

"Why do you need my assistance exactly?"

Bonnie took in the expression on Rebekah's face,"Oh come on it's only fair I know what I will be 'helping you with."

Rebekah sighed,"It's a long story."

"There was a family named Alberitious, they helped us and were sworn by loyalty to me and my family. They had a son named Xavier Alberitious, he was a charming man, Very deceiving as well. There family was known for being powerful witches and warlocks. It wasn't until later that I realized he was a sociopath."

Bonnie tilted her head at Rebekah,"You loved him."

Rebekah nodded,"But Like I said he was a sociopath. Incapable of feelings and any real emotion. He was a charmer, even Nik liked him. His presence was golden, he had a way with people. But people were just games to him."

Rebekah cut herself off, before sighing and continuing,"He stole something very precious to me, I need to find him."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes,"Is he a vampire?"

Rebekah nodded,"When he turned he didn't have feelings to be amplified so his charm and deceitful ways were instead amplified. Once you locate him I need you to put a spell on me that will keep my mind clear from any of his attempts to sway me."

Bonnie shook her head vehemently,"I never even agreed to help you."

Rebekah glared at the girl in the bed, her voice going cold,"My patience is limitless Bonnie, unlike my authority."

Rebekah squeezed Bonnie's throat slightly, her nails digging into the witch's warm flesh. Bonnie was too weak to use magic, and her air supply was depleting rapidly. Bonnie scratched at her throat trying to get the blonde original to loosen her grip. Rebekah released her, a small smirk forming on her face as Bonnie swallows large amounts of air.

Bonnie places her hand, on her throat. Looking up at the blonde original with unwavering defiance.

"Now, to continue, I can give you, along with recognition, Elyon's pendant."

Bonnie examined, the old necklace. Feeling large sums of power radiating off it, she saw something about it in Emily's grimoire.

"What is it?"

Rebekah raised an eyebrow,"For being a descendant of Emily and Ayanna you sure are uneducated."

Bonnie glared sharply at her, which Rebekah only laughed at.

"This amulet holds the power of hundreds of witches. It will also keep those pesky dead witches at bay."

Bonnie unconsciously, ran a hand over a bruise on her forearm.

"Something that holds that much magic must be dark."

Rebekah shook her head,"The amulet was created for Serena Bennett, her mother was dying and gave her daughter one last gift before she passed her powers. Unfortunately, Serena was robbed and the necklace was stolen by another witch who used dark magic. She absorbed powers of thousands of witches before dying by the hands of a vampire. You see the amulet itself is pure and untainted, however the person who holds the amulet wasn't."

Bonnie glared at her,"You can't bait me."

"So you would rather keep having nose bleeds forever? Or have dead witches torture you when they decide that you aren't following their rules? Bonnie I'm not an idiot, those witches were warning you away from something. Like you trying to fix your mother's vampiric ways."

Bonnie froze, swallowing thickly.

"I don't need you." Bonnie snapped after momentarily considering what Rebekah said. Standing up, she rushed to gather herself before exiting the bedroom. Surprisingly Rebekah sat there, watching the witch leave without even attempting to stop her.

Rebekah smirked, she knew Bonnie would be back. The seed was already planted in the witch's mind. Rebekah instead leaned back and listened as the witch exited the house.

Bonnie was already outside the mansion, her head still reeling slightly from all the motion. Pausing slightly, her eyes fell on a tall lanky, but muscular form moving towards her. He moved with grace and dominance, that left Bonnie slightly breathless.

"Elijah."

"Ms. Bennett, are you unwell, would you like me to escort you home?" He asked emotionless.

As much as Bonnie wanted to tell him to go to hell, she couldn't. Her body was too weak, to make the journey by herself. Pushing down her pride and gulping audibly, she answered with a gentle yes.

Elijah walked beside me, his aura radiating confidence and power. Bonnie snuck glances at him from the corner of her eye. Her mother was dead because of him. Even though that was certainly the case, Bonnie couldn't resist admiring his cold beauty.

"My mother is a vampire," She spat, she couldn't hold back the anger in her voice.

"My family was at danger, you understand of course." Elijah Responded like that justified everything.

"Understand?" The young witch seethed.

Elijah sighed,"You are loyal to your friends I am loyal to my family. You would have done the same in my position." Elijah assured her.

Bonnie opened her mouth, then shut it angrily. Begrudgingly admitting to herself, that he was right. It still didn't ease any of her pain.

"Besides you are still friends with the Salvatore, when they decided who's life they were going to end over a coin toss."

Bonnie stopped walking, immediately.

"What?"

Elijah stayed silent for a moment,"You didn't know."

"But you did...they decided my life was worth a coin toss?" Her voice sounded broken, and tears gathered in her emerald eyes. She swallowed, forcing the tears away, standing straighter she kept walking towards her home.

Every now and then this happened. Bonnie would falter and step, and her throat would close in raw pain. Nobody really noticed because she was Bonnie Bennett, strong little Bonnie Bennett, dependable. Plus everyone faltered in step time and time again. Except for Bonnie, this was a big deal. She prided herself on standing straight, on being what everyone thought she was. Strong.

Elijah didn't comment on her moment, he knew she would only snap at him. Elijah only recently found out when he heard Damon on the phone with Stefan, talking about weather they should tell the witch or not. Elijah took it upon himself to break the news to her. He didn't want to hurt her, no, he wanted her to see she shouldn't stand for being used.

He had been in that position, and being used hurt.

Elijah admired the young girl, she was strong and beautiful. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. Whereas her friends held more of a classic beauty, she held an exotic look. Something you could never get tired of looking at. He would ask Rebekah later why, she was at their home. Rebekah would probably try to avoid answering him, but eventually she would tell him.

They reached the Bennett residence, and Bonnie disappeared inside the house with silence. Elijah watched her, he couldn't help the feelings burning in his chest. He decided he liked Bonnie, not physically, even though she certainly was attractive. With her petite size, but shapely body.

No he liked her, because she was like him. He silently made it upon himself to protect the young witch, before disappearing into the night.


	3. Decisions

Bonnie never learned to cry with style, silently, the pearl- shaped tears rolling down wide luminous eyes, leaving no smears or streaks. When Bonnie cried there was a rawness to it. She would clasp onto something for support like a chair or a table, and then her whole body would shake with. The sobs would always be stifled at first, even when she was alone she tried to hide her grief. Then she would be overcome with emotions breaking down entirely.

Crying felt weak to Bonnie. She hated it, that's why she tried never to do it in front of anyone. She would hold her emotions in, keeping everything on check until she went home.

Only once, would she like to be preferred over someone else. That sounded unrealistic and stupid to Bonnie, she wasn't going to be preferred over anyone else, so why dream about it? Why couldn't she just give up hope?

So she did.

She laid down across her small bed. She's had it since she was fourteen years old. It was a small twin sized bed only big enough for her, but she didn't mind. She remembered when Caroline, and Elena would come over and they would magically find a way to all fit on the bed perfectly. For some reason laying on it now, she felt like the bed was too big.

Closing her eyes, she laid on the bed. Sleep came much longer than she expected, but for a while she was able to escape from reality.

 _He stood there, his mesmerising hazel eyes staring intently, with desire and lust._

 _"Elijah," The young witch cooed from underneath him._

 _"Shh," Elijah silenced her by placing a single finger over her plump lips,the other hand encircled her ear with delicate, light touches. A shiver ran down her spine, a soft gasp erupting from her. Elijah smiled his large hand tracing the outline of her bra, before ripping it off, with one clean tug._

 _"Why am I always the one naked first?" Bonnie asked teasingly, heat pooling between her legs._

 _Elijah leaned down his lips brushing against her ear in the most enticing of ways,"Because you always deserve pleasure first."_

Shooting straight up in her bed, sweat dripping off her forehead. Was that a dream or a vision? Bonnie couldn't tell, it bothered her slightly. If it was a dream, then she obviously thought about Elijah more than she should which was wrong on so many levels. If it was a vision that meant it will most likely happen, that somewhere along the way she forgives Elijah.

A flash of bright red, catches her eyes. On her dresser was red, velvety roses. A large bouquet, accompanied by an envelope with her name sprawled across it in black ink, calligraphy that made her want to get whoever wrote it to make her christmas cards. Bonnie couldn't help the happiness that erupted in her, as her cheeks flushed red.

She had never gotten roses before.

 _A strong women_

 _is one who feels deeply_

 _and loves fiercely._

 _Her tears flow,_

 _Just as abundantly as her laughter_

 _A strong women_

 _is both soft and powerful_

 _She is both_

 _Practical and spiritual_

 _A strong Women_

 _in her essences, is a gift to the world._

 _Despite my long life I have never met one quite like you. I have seen you powerful and determined, with the power of a hundred witches running through your veins.I remember thinking how absolutely ethereal you were. I do not face many surprises, but you certainly do surprise me, in ways I myself do not even understand. Bonnie Bennett, a powerful name. Betrayal and pain is a part of life, it took me much too long to learn that. I sincerely apologize for my part in your mother's death. As you know loyalty is a devious thing, it can bend and break you. It would be my honor if you would meet me at the town square at 5'0 clock. If you do not attend, I will understand and respect your wishes. I will understand you do not accept my apology._

 _That does not mean I will stop trying to make it up to you._

She doesn't understand why she kept re-reading the letter, but it somehow made her feel much better. Well that is until she got a call from Abby, wanting to meet. Bonnie didn't say no, like she wanted to. Instead she got dressed in a summer dress, she hardly wore, but left her feeling confident, and arrived at the grill to see Abby sitting in a booth alone.

"Bonnie!" Matt said with a boyish grin.

"Matty." Bonnie responded with a surprisingly honest smile. Matt placed his rather large hand on her shoulder comfortingly, his eyes gentle. Bonnie could see why Rebekah liked him so much.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he seemed genuinely worried.

"I'm getting there," Bonnie replied with a smile. Matt nodded, giving Bonnie a quick hug before hurrying away to grab someone's order. Bonnie smiled at his leaving form, before steadying herself and walking over to Abby with fake confidence. The daylight ring gleaming on her finger.

Coughing, Bonnie sat down on the opposite side of Abby.

Abby smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Bonnie couldn't help but feel guilty for that.

"Hi," Bonnie said shyly, she didn't know weather to call her mom or Abby.

"Bonnie," Abby greeted with faux happiness.

"I'm sorry," That was the only words Bonnie could find, as guilt resurfaced inside her.

"I don't blame you."

"You should."

"But I don't."

Silence overcame the duo. Neither knowing how to behave around each other.

"I should want you to hug me and wrap me up, and tell me everythings going to be okay, That's how I always envisioned us-you. I envisioned you telling me that you would be the best mom for me, and that you regret leaving me."

Abby's dark eyes fell to the table," I'm not your mom, Bonnie."

Those simple words made Bonnie want to throw-up and set everyone on fire simultaneously.

"I'm Jamie's mom, I'm your mother."

Tears burned her emerald eyes, as she looked down at her lap.

"I don't think I can be the mom you deserve, I don't think I have enough room in my heart for yo-"

Bonnie didn't bother to listen any longer to what Abby had to say. She got up, and left the Grill not bothering to look back. She didn't have enough room in her heart, but she had plenty for Jamie. That's what hurt the most.

bonnie doesn't remember how she ended outside wearing a sports bra and leggings. Bonnie never was one to exercise her anger away, but right now, she has to do something. Bonnie ran, she doesn't remember how long, only that when she stopped her body almost gave out on her. Bonnie could always turn around and walk home, but what would that solve?

Walking through the streets of mystic falls alone, wasn't smart. But Bonnie is stronger than she looks, she always was.

Bonnie stares down at the concrete, her emotions running wild, effecting the nature around her. The wind blowing more harshly due to her anger, the sky turning gray because of her sadness. Bonnie finally stops, and when she looks up she see she stopped in front of the boarding house. She could feel Damon and Stefan inside. Did she want to confront them? Bonnie already knew what their excuse would be...I did it for Elena. That's always the excuse.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, biting her lip harshly. Why couldn't she not care. It seems like everything would be easier if she didn't. Unfortunately, having someone think your life is worth a mere coin toss hurts, it would hurt anyone.

What would Elijah do?

Bonnie shakes her head vhelmenthly, even though she respects him, she can't forget who he is. Or can she? Elijah was never really bad, maybe misunderstood. He also told Bonnie about the coin toss, something she doubts the Salvatores would of confessed. Wait, why am I even thinking about him? Bonnie wonders, why is Elijah suddenly so important?

 _Because he put you first._

Standing in front of the boarding house, she couldn't fight the intense anger and sadness that rose inside her. Why is my life always put on hold, unless someone needs something? Bonnie finds herself thinking, honestly Bonnie knows it's only a matter of time before she snaps. Everything that she's been holding back, will come didn't bother with knocking, she just didn't care anymore. The worst thing she could see is Elena with stefan...or maybe Damon, she doesn't remember who Elena's with anymore.

Bonnie stands in the living room, she doesn't even know what she wants to say anymore. She just knows it's time to say something, anything.

"Bonnie," Elena's naturally husky voice calls. A forced smile comes to her face as she moves closer to embrace the small witch. Bonnie felt a twinge of guilt, however the resentment she felt overpowered it.

Bonnie moves away from Elena, she doesn't want a hug, she wants to know if Elena knew about the coin toss.

Elena looks hurt, her eyebrows scrunch together and her dark eyes fill with sadness.

"Witchy way to be bitchy," Damon says from behind her. Damon always the hero for Elena. Elena looks sharply at Damon and he instantly pipes down, almost like a puppy. It's sad really, Bonnie should buy him a hot pink shirt that says Elena's bitch on it in bold letters.

Damon's crude words remind Bonnie why the hell she came here,"Did you know?" Bonnie demands, her voice more forceful than it's ever been.

Elena flinches at her tone, her dark eyes flashing to Damon.

"Did I know what?" Elena asks uneasily, pulling on her sleeves nervously.

Bonnie took a step forward,"Did you know they used a coin toss to decide who they were going to kill?"

Elena recoiled, shocked by the bluntness of the question. Elena shifted on both her feet for a second, not answering for a while. That's when Bonnie knew. Bonnie didn't snap, the anger building up in her, except she didn't snap, not yet. Surprisingly she stayed completely calm, eerily calm.

Damon and Elena looked especially perturbed at this.

Smiling Bonnie nodded at Elena,"That's all I needed to hear."

Bonnie turned around walking towards the door at a calm pace, she decided right here and now she was done.

"Bonnie," Elena called a smile plastered on her face, almost like she expected they were all good. Elena looked happy that Bonnie wasn't mad, that only fueled the anger she contained so deeply inside herself.

"Yes Elena?" Bonnie said in a chipper tone.

"I'm glad that were all good. No drama between us."

"You're right about there being no drama between us, because there is nothing between us. We are just two seperate people...you understand right Elena?" Bonnie asked in a mocking voice, her pouty lips curving upwards into a smirk. Elena's dough eyes widened.

"I-I don't understand,"Elena stuttered.

Bonnie tilted her head,"Let me put this in a way you might understand...I am sick and tired of being a backup in the Elena show, right now I am staring in the Bonnie show, a show in which you are nothing in. Sort of like breaking up, except without all the difficulties."

Damon looked at the witch, really looked at her. He couldn't decide if he was impressed or pissed off. He knew it was a matter of time before she went rouge. He didn't say anything at all, he knew Bonnie would probably destroy his ass.

Elena glared at Bonnie,"So being best friends since childhood means nothing to you?"

"It meant the world to me, you were the one who didn't care." Bonnie stated honestly.

Elena snapped,"I would have done anything for you."

Something about her screamed Katherine, when Bonnie examined her.

Stefan took this moment to walk in,"I understand that you're angry, but don't take it out on Elena...if anyone deserves your anger it's us."

Bonnie shook her head,"Isn't everything that happens about Elena, Stefan? You're asking me to give up so much for her but when something bad happens that leads back to her, you're asking me to not be angry?"

Stefan stilled momentarily,"We didn't mean-"

"I don't care what you meant Stefan, I refuse to be collateral damage anymore. Elena isn't going to be the death of me, I am a fucking Bennett for god's sakes, I held the power of a thousand witches at my fingertips, I come from a long line of power. And right now I demand the respect I rightfully deserve...you can either be a good boy like you usually are for Elena, or stop talking and get the hell out of my way."

Silence enveloped the room.

Applause broke the silence, turning around Klaus stood there with a wide smirk on his face. Sauntering over he threw his arm around Bonnie's shoulder like they were best friends,"Did you hear that...she demands respect." Klaus repeated his light blue eyes shining, dimples on full display.

Bonnie tried to move his arm, however Klaus tightened his grip.

"Klaus," Elena whispered fearfully, her eyes flashed over to Bonnie and she looked almost betrayed. How dare she? Bonnie fumes inwardly, Bonnie may have decided on stop being Elena's go to bitch, that didn't mean she jumped straight onto Klaus's hybrid wagon.

"Elena, still as stuck between the rippah and the one who worships you obsessively."Klaus asked casually. Bonnie smiled slightly, she couldn't help but be happy that she wasn't the only one who noticed Damon's behavior.

Elena looked positively offended, probably because most of the male population was ready to kiss her ass on the dot.

Damon grabbed Bonnie's wrist in a bruising grip, ripping her away from the hybrid. She let out a yelp as pain shot through her arm. Damon couldn't help but feel possessive, Bonnie was there witch, nobody can take her away.

"Let her go," In a matter of seconds Klaus turned deadly, despite the anger coiling in his voice, he wore his usual dimpled smile that somehow made him more intimidating. Damon smirked, tightening his grip on the girl. She felt her magic crash through her veins, itching to be released.

Damon fell to the ground holding his head while Bonnie rubbed her sore wrist, glaring at everyone.

"What is this, witch's up for grabs day?" She snapped angrily. Storming out of the boarding house, everyone watched stunned by the new confidence that seemed to glow inside of her, tonight, Bonnie promised herself, she would stop being everyone's bitch.


	4. The lack of light

Staring at her reflection with vacant eyes, she chewed relentlessly on her bottom lip. Meeting Elijah wasn't something she initially planned, but everything she had originally planned flew off the handle the second she saw Elena earlier today. Her head fell back as she eyed her ceiling, why couldn't everything be completely simple? Bonnie remembered when she used to long for some kind of action in her small town, now all she wished for was peace and quiet.

Bonnie glanced at the letter that sat so neatly on her desk. Picking up the thick expensive paper, her eyes traveled over the words written in beautiful calligraphy. The words warmed her, an inexplicable feeling sprouting in her chest, even though she firmly warned herself against it. Why did Elijah Mikaelson have to be the one to write it?

Bonnie was unable to explain her feelings concerning one Elijah Mikaelson, did that however make them any less valid? That feeling of walking down the stairs, but missing one single step and your stomach lurches. And everything moves to quickly and to slow, it's like that but much longer.

She dressed and then undressed and dressed again. And when she finally made it out the door, she turned on her heel and sat right back down on her crème colored couch. Cradling her face in her hands, as Bonnie silently argued with herself.

 _He doesn't deserve forgiveness, He betrayed you_

 _Betrayal implies trust, did you ever trust him?_

 _Going to meet him contradicts everything you feel, everything you know._

If that was true why was she still debating? Rolling her eyes, she climbs back up the stairs, removes the clothes she had chosen so carefully, and stands in front of her small vanity. Bonnie's small hand soothed over the curve of her prominent cheek bone, examining herself at different angles and signing nothing visually changed. The same old boring Bonnie.

She couldn't, wouldn't make her forgiveness something easily attainable. Especially to an original. He killed, he's done horrible things. So why didn't that scare her as much as it intrigued her?

Bonnie wouldn't call him a monster, the word had lost it's meaning in this small town. Monster was supposed to be an insult, a monster something greatly feared. Except monsters didn't always scare her.

She would not meet Elijah. With her sudden moments of relief by finding her inner answer, was almost instantly disrupted by Elena's doe eyes catapulting their way front and center, just how Elena preferred it. Bonnie thinks in the end, if Elijah hadn't said anything, she would have stayed by her side. Maybe out of obligation or maybe comfort.

Bonnie couldn't blame Elena entirely. When you out someone before yourself, you teach them you come second. She just so happened to teach Elena a little too well. Swallowing thickly, she could feel the dark haze slanting her vision.

When she was first diagnosed she didn't want to believe it.

Bonnie Bennett couldn't have possibly been depressed, sure she was sad a relatively large portion of the time, and some days she couldn't escape the sadness but that didn't mean she was depressed. That is until her curiosity got the better of her.

She remembered clearly, when she read the list of depressed symptoms and the coincidences were too coincidental to ignore, and everything seemed to fall down on her. Especially when she realized it wasn't a sudden thing she had it long before supernatural invaded her life. Looking back at her diary Bonnie realized, if anyone else had read that, they would have been in tears. No amount of sleep would ever curve the tiredness she felt.

Climbing into her bed, she wished the blankets would just swallow her whole.

Sniffing Bonnie curls into herself, her knees close to her chest. She smelled of earth and herbs, and that for some reason made her thoughts turn even darker. Closing her eyes, she wished she had someone. Not even in a romantic sense, although that sounded heavenly, she just wanted someone to confide in.

Like in the movies, despite everything in the end they always have someone. Where was her someone?

Lifting her head she noticed the feather on her window seal. Feathers appear when angels are near. Bonnie could certainly use an angel. Blinking rapidly, she stood on shaky legs and edged closer to the window seal. Opening the window, wincing at the ear splitting shierk the movement caused, she picked the feather up.

Her rational mind alerted her to the amount of pathogens crawling about, and if she tried hard enough she could almost imagine them covering her fingers. Staring at the feather with hooded eyes, her chest deflated."A black wing? An evil angel? Just my luck."

"I was not aware you believed in such myths, Ms. Bennett," The suave voice caused her to drop the feather, her small shoulders tensed. He was no Angel, but he wasn't a demon either, for his halo and horns were interchangeable.

"How did you get in?" Bonnie hissed through gritted teeth, the amusement dancing in his somewhat spectacular orbs infuriating to the young witch.

"I'm afraid I don't comprehend the question. The answer is so simple, I thought it to be fairly obvious, I simply walked through a door."

"I'm asking," Bonnie seethed, her every syllable dripping with aggression and fearsome rage,"How did you get in at all? You haven't been invited."

Elijah's face was a mask of seriousness however if you looked close enough, you could see the secret smile hidden. He took a step forward and she took matching ones back, suddenly feeling small and powerless."I have my ways."

Bonnie rolled her eyes,"Way to adhere to vampire protocol, you seem to have creepy and the vague part all mastered. What's next standing over me while I sleep?"

"Due to your clear objection to me, I would not invade your privacy by watching you in such a vulnerable state," The words flowed easily from his mouth, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He would preferred she invited him to see her vulnerable.

Bonnie squirmed at his words, she was in no way vulnerable, she was strong. Glaring sharplyat the impeccably dressed vampire, she begin to question him in a clipped tone,"Why are you here?"

Elijah's head dropped, before he raised it once more, the small smile in his eyes exposing a secret she itched to know. He took a step closer, and she could clearly hear the sound of his footstep, as her wooden floors creaked beneath his weight. Bonnie was paralyzed, his eyes pinned her and kept her in place.

"I thought I explained quite accurately in the letter I left for you," his voice was the perfect mix of roughness and silver.

Bonnie eyebrows furrowed in confusion,"What-"

"I did write that even if you did not choose to meet me, I would still find a way to make amends."

"You're lying."

Elijah raised an eyebrow,"Am I now?"

"Yes," she replied firmly. Her eyes searched him extensively, looking for anything, anything that could point her in the direction of his thoughts. But that's the thing about Elijah, he had the ability to seemingly disconnect himself from everything, with the exception of his family.

"Then why am I here?"

The question fazed her, she tried hiding it, but she knew Elijah saw it.

"To play a game, to use me, to control me...to kill me," Her voice softened at the end of her words whereas her glare darkened.

"A game? I've always found games quite enjoyable ever since I was a child. Although a very impressive guess you are incorrect, I am not Niklaus. To use you? For what, Ms. Bennett. You're magic? Magic is vast, if I desired I could find a witch with much more experience and control than you. To control you? Make you mine. Perhaps," Elijah said calmly and orderly. His dark eyes holding a glint that made her stomach clench with pleasure.

"You haven't denied possibly trying to kill me," Bonnie said, squaring her shoulders to feel stronger than she felt.

Elijah grinned wickedly,"No Ms. Bennett, death isn't for someone as lively as you." Bonnie remembered the first time she had ever heard him speak and thought of a sex god. Of course she'd never heard a sex god speak so she couldn't exactly attest to that.

"What do you want Elijah?"

"You're forgiveness."

"Why? You'd be fine without it, most everyone is."

He took another step forward, invading her personal space. The shorts she wore suddenly felt too short and her tank top too tight. So many details of his face coming into focus, the shape of his lips, the line of his neck.

"Because your forgiveness means something. It's not easily granted, it's challenging and tremendous," Elijah answered calmly adjusting his suit jacket.

Chuckling darkly she dug her nails into the sensitive skin of her palm."Tough luck, Elijah. No one is required to forgive you when you fuck up. Especially not me, after everything you and you're family has done to me...you deserve nothing. "

Elijah bothered her. The fact that nothing seemed to bother him, or even intimidate him, taunted her as well. He tilted his head, watching her intensely. In a way that made her skin squirm and her heart race.

"You certainly are correct Ms. Bennett, I have committed many errors in my day. But then again haven't we all?" He admitted with a slight smile. He turned away from her, in the only thing she saw was a blur of color and then the sudden lack of his presence. Her window wide open, and the soft breeze toussled her dark tresses, she was alone once again. And somehow that felt worse than being in his presence.


	5. New pendants

Facades, watching Rebekah she wondered how many facades and walls she built to surround and protect herself. Bonnie was always extremely guarded, and she was only eighteen, she could only possibly imagine the lengths Rebekah went to conceal herself.

If she was wrapping herself up to conceal vulnerability, whatever happens to her has to go through all those extra layers. Would love ever reach were Bonnie truly lived?

A sudden feeling of remorse for the blonde filled her, Rebekah didn't have any friends, and if she did they didn't know her...only someone she created to take her place. Someone sculpted from ice.

Her hair was done in soft ringlets today, framing her features expertly. Eyeing her from a distance, Bonnie wouldn't have believed her to be different than any other teenage girl. Rebekah flirted heavily with a multitude of football players, other cheerleaders standing around her as if they unconsciously knew she was superior.

Focusing back on the book in her hands, Bonnie couldn't force herself to properly interpret the written word. Her eyes fell to the blank papers sprawled across the table, English homework, then anatomy, then history. Running her hands roughly through her hair, she felt it begin.

When a migraine struck, Bonnie was prisoner. Quite helpless in her cage of pain. It was always the same crushing pain that came on one side of her head. One eye would water at the painful side, and Bonnie was weak to react. The sheer amount of homework she had didn't help, but she had to, it was either this or lose the credit for her class.

Internally cursing herself for putting herself in a position that could readily cause her to lose credit for a class. Unfortunately the sheer multitude of days missed was not usually her fault.

Bonnie closed the book she was reading, gently placing it on the table. Elyon's pendant. It sounded to good to be true, unnatural and maybe even deadly. Yet something about it called to her. Leaning back into her chair she mentally berated herself for her own careless thoughts.

Bonnie couldn't help Rebekah. She just couldn't.

And then he entered, Bonnie sighed annoyed at his presence. Two originals in vicinity was not something she intentionally wished for. Licking her dry lips, she soothed down her hair. She hadn't realized she had done so, until she had removed her hands from her hair.

His dark hair was neatly styled, not a hair out of place. And with his sudden arrival the women of the grill all sat up straighter, trying to capture the originals attention. Lowering their shirts and batting their eyelashes.

He even affected the males, they all sat chest puffed out a weak attempt at competing with him.

Elijah's eyes almost instantly found her form, and his intense eyes raked over her body with something akin to desire.

She's extravagant.

Bonnie's eyes remained focused on the table, a book sitting beside her. Suddenly shutting her eyes she leaned into her chair. Bonnie always seemed to close her eyes, almost as if it hurt to look at everything.

Standing abruptly Bonnie quickly shoved her items into her backpack and sauntered over to Elijah, "What are you doing here?"

"I believe this is a public place, Ms. Bennett."

Rolling her dull green eyes she gripped his arm, instantly regretting the action as soon as her skin made contact with his.

Elijah's skin was cold, soothing to her warm skin that always seemed to vibrate with heat. The feel of him against her, caused series of tiny volcano eruptions of pleasure to dance upon her skin.

Ignoring the interesting feeling, she lead him outside into the alleyway besides the grill. Crossing her thin arms over her chest, she shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

"What do you know about Elyon's pendant?" The words were spoken in a hushed whisper and her voice careful.

"Why is this a topic of interest, Ms. Bennett?" Elijah questioned lowly.

"I read about it."

Elijah's stared at her for a moment, and she sincerely wondered if he could see through her lie.

"I know that statement is false, Ms. Bennett," An almost playful grin forming on his handsome face. Bonnie blushed, and then cursed herself for it, unhinged at the idea of being caught in her small lie.

"What does it matter?" Bonnie growled growing defensive.

"I did not perceive you to do something as obscene as lying," Elijah calmly asserted, looking out of place in the dark alley.

"You don't know me," Bonnie stated bluntly, her lips curved downwards.

"Perhaps," Elijah's dark eyes moved down her body. Examining every inch of her skin with a precision that left her slightly breathless. The feel of his eyes burning her in every which way, was intense.

"Eloyn's pendant? It was derived from ancient magic, unfortunately I only have a second hand perception of magic so I cannot provide you with a clear description of the importance of it, only That it is extremely valuable to witches and warlocks."

Bonnie frowned, scratching at the fabric of her jeans a nervous habit she had upheld since she was young. "Why, is it so important?" Rebekah had claimed it held power, if that was so, why would she offer it so freely?

Elijah raised an eyebrow, a daring look hovering in his orbs."Telling you could be considered betrayal to my very paranoid brother."

Bonnie sighed,"Betrayal knows my name."

Elijah stared at her silently,"I am sorry to hear that, Ms. Bennett."

"My name is Bonnie."

"And mine is Elijah."

Bonnie frowned,"I know your name."

"And I know yours, however you seem reluctant to use mine," Elijah said a small smirk painted on his lips.

"In the same way you're reluctant to use mine?" Bonnie responded dryly." And how am I in any way reluctant to say your name."

"Bonnie, you have never addressed me by my given name. Do you somehow find my name unseemly?"

"Not your name, just you and I have said your name..." Bonnie claimed, hesitating as she turned away," Elijah."

"Just tell me about the stupid necklace."

Elijah chuckled," And how would telling you gain me anything, Bonnie," he said her name tauntingly, and Bonnie wished he stuck with Ms. Bennett, because the silky tones of his voice enunciating her name had her hormones awakening.

"I'll do a spell for you."

"If I needed a spell well, I have many other witch acquaintances."

Bonnie dug her foot into the floor."Then what do you want from me?"

Elijah sped in front of her, Bonnie flinched at his sudden proximity. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. Bonnie presumed he must have been used to it, the sudden pause in a persons neutral expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a neutral gaze and a weak smile.

His lips pale and thin and his nose slender. A prominent jaw curved gracefully around and the strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle that shaped his entire body; strong arms, bold thighs and calves, a firm chest and abdomen. He was an Adonis among men who paled in comparison.

His hand slid over the curve of her cheekbone delicately, illiciting a small sigh from Bonnie. Her eyes fluttered and she gasped at the sharpness of his gaze.

"I want nothing you aren't willing to offer freely."

Bonnie paused, unable to find the words to respond. His voice was husky in her ears, and she firmly resisted against shivering. "That isn't much."

Elijah grinned good naturedly," How about a hint then?"

"A hint, a hint as to what?"

"A hint to earning your forgiveness," Elijah said with the look of a determined warrior, combined with a gentleness she wouldn't have suspected from someone like him.

Gazing into his sepia eyes, that know took on a honey hue she answered languidly although her head raced with vigor, something she knew didn't go unnoticed by Elijah. "

"The jewelry does exactly what my dereast sister said it would."

"How-"

"I may not be as close to her as she is to Niklaus, but I understand her enough to know she offered it to you. Most likely to find Xavier, the man who gave it to her."


	6. Obedience

Reading often made Bonnie think of the bigger picture. It made her focus on more than just her small almost microscopic town. While she read she could develop movies so realistic she could almost disappear in.

The thing about life is, when you do something stupid it cost you something in return. In books the hero's can make as many mistakes as they please. In stories the good guys win and they put everything back in place so the mistakes made don't necessarily matter. In real life, you cross the street without looking you get hit by a car, and it's no ones fault but yours. If you fall from a tree you break bones.

Plus only in stories can a lie be truer than the truth, which is why stories get written. And without warning her thoughts turned to Elijah. They often did that when she was alone. She wondered how many stories he had to share, and in what detail he remembered them.

"Elijah," she said his name slowly, echoing in the silence of her room.

"Thinking about me?"

Bonnie flinched at the sudden unexpected voice, sitting straighter she glared at him instantly. "What are you doing here?"

Elijah inhaled deeply,"Bonnie if you will, could you please find another question. That one has lost it's appeal."

Bonnie didn't respond, instead she closed her emerald eyes and fell back into the comfort of her bed. Bonnie could hear him moving about her room, rummaging. She didn't mind too much, well that is until she heard the shake of her prescription anti- depressants.

Sitting up quickly, completely appalled as Elijah studied the bottle. His face was neutral and calm, Bonnie felt her stomach shift uncomfortably and her throat go dry. She quickly bounded up and pried the small container out of his hand, shoving it into her dresser.

Shame and embarrassment filled her. And soon anger followed, almost like a constant bodyguard."You need to leave."

Elijah stayed silent for a moment before speaking."Did the appearance of supernatural cause this?"his face was stoic and unreadable. But his eyes exposed true guilt and disgust with himself.

Bonnie didn't answer, she just couldn't.

"Bonnie-"

"Stop," Bonnie hissed coldly, her eyes shooting deadly streams of fire and violence." Don't act like you know anything about me, Elijah."

"Does anyone know about this?" Elijah asked, wiping away tears she didn't know where there. Her lips begin to tremble and the world felt like it was closing in. And the absolute worst part about this, she was completely fine a moment ago.

"Why would it matter? I'm just the resident witch, right? Go away, Elijah. Go clean up after your siblings or do something productive like kill the rest of my family," and she was physically cold. It was like everything had a shadow covering it and nothing seemed remotely happy.

"What's it like?" Elijah asked, which was odd. She just insulted him and he was asking her to describe what being depressed was like.

"The sun stopped shinning for me, is all. The whole story is that I am sad. I am always sad, and at times the sadness gets so heavy I can't bother to fight against it."

Elijah stayed silent. Slowly edging closer to her,"Then there's times where you don't feel anything at all, and you convince yourself you're fine when everyone around you knows you're drowning. And you think... You think for a half of a second what's the point of living? And then you shove it down because people count on you, and thinking that is more than selfish."

Bonnie swallowed harshly, severely shaken at his admission."Bonnie, the medication won't help. Depression is more complicated then any pill a mortal could invent."

"How?"Bonnie asked in a hushed tone," how do you know so well?"

"I have lived for a millennium, when I first became immortal I didn't realize that you put yourself through more and more with every passing year. I have been depressed before and I have gotten over it. So have all of my siblings."

Bonnie frowned," You don't get over depression, Elijah."

"That's why we have emotion switches."

He calmly removed his suit jacket and his cuff links ever so gently, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. Exposing the tonned muscle of his arms. Undoing a couple of buttons he sat on her bed, more relaxed yet still alert.

"What are you doing?"

"You didn't really believe I would leave after I brought this on?"

Bonnie nodded awkwardly, her lips pursed.

Elijah chuckled lightly," And give you more reason to find me as a discomfort?"

At his words Bonnie felt a surge of guilt overfill her."You're not a discomfort. Not completely."Bonnie spoke lightly and noncommittal, to make it seem less serious than her words. She sat beside him, blushing as their thighs touched and a warmness erupted in her lower stomach.

"Tell me a story if you're going to stay."

Elijah raised an eyebrow,"What kind of story?"

"One with anything you can imagine. Anger, hatred, love, violence, sex, pain, romance, passion, just anything."

"Sex?" Elijah repeated, and Bonnie flushed. Laying down on the bed, she motioned for Elijah to follow her movements. The bed was small and they had no choice but to be close to each other as they laid, and that bothered Bonnie less than she imagined.

"Funny that's the only word you noticed."

"I noticed the others, however sex seemed the most...surprising coming from you," Elijah admitted loosely. Bonnie's eyes raked over his features and she hated him for being so handsome.

"Why?" Bonnie asked lightly, her lips curved into a devious smile.

"Because you're very private. You only speak of such matters in whispered voices and would only share them with a select few," Elijah noted casually.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

At her abrasive attitude, Elijah chuckled." I apologize if I have offended you, Bonnie. I know you think, perhaps overthink, and you often restrain yourself from saying which you please. But I have envisioned that when you lie with your lover, you would be uncensored and uncut. That everything closed off would reopen in the most erotic ways. Whoever you choose to lay with would be the envy of every man around."

Bonnie knew he could smell her arousal, yet she couldn't force herself to care. The way he spoke so gently yet with a primal roughness hidden around the edges, his large hand delicately stroking her cheek as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"So how about that story?" Bonnie asked, her voice husky and seductive.

Elijah leaned forward until his forehead rested against hers. Everything felt so comfortable in a way she was unaccustomed to.

"The sky was tragically dark, a graveyard for the stars that resided in it, and there she stood. Beneath them so utterly unaware. Her eyes green, the kind of green that pushed itself through the piles of gritty snow to remind you spring was coming. Matching the grass expertly, even holding flecks of brown which resembled soil. She was effortlessly beautiful, ethereal in a way women around her weren't. Exotic and sensual. Her skin a honeyed hue, that pulled jealousy out of those around her."

Bonnie closed her eyes at the gentle lull of his voice but refrained from falling asleep. Bonnie knew he was describing her, wondering if he really saw her as so.

"She had the body of a succubus and the face of an angel, it was an interesting combination to have a little bit of devil in her angel eyes. And he watched her, from the shadows. The white dress she wore timelessly beautiful. He watched her memorizing and commiting every detail of her to memory."

Unexpectedly his hand drifted to her hip, lifting her shirt subtly as he rested his hand on her bare skin. Her body stiffened with need as she placed her hand on his chest with the intent to push him away, but instead left it there.

"He loved her in the only way he knew how, like an addict loved his addiction. And when she stood so unaware to his presence and her own beauty, he couldn't help exposing himself. And she reacted by attacking him, unhinged at his very presence. You see, this women had a power that was unmatchable. From a powerful lineage, born to be amazing."

Bonnie snuggled as close to him as physically possible and Elijah wrapped his arms around her in turn. Placing a soothing kiss on her forehead, while he breathed in her scent.

"This girl sounds amazing."

"She is, flawless for her flaws," his voice was serious and full of sincerity. A truth that left her chest heaving as she struggled to get ahold of her own feelings.

Bonnie wasn't sure what came over her when she pressed her lips to his. Part of her hoped he would push her away, decline her advances, but he didn't. His breathing quickened as did hers, her limp body shaking uncontrollably. She urged herself to pull away, but she couldn't. Not when his warm, soft lips hovered over hers in such a way.

She pulled back quickly before his lips could completely take hers. Elijah's expression serious and controlled, driving Bonnie crazy. His eyes filled with a twinkle that she adored. He didn't wait for her to pull away and freak out like she surely would, instead he covered her lips with his, savoring her flavor.

His tounge moved expertly, scavenging her mouth with the vigor of a surpressed man. Somehow Elijah's body found it's way on top of her, he carefully made sure he didn't apply to much weight on her. Bonnie's legs instantly wrapped around him, and her arms around his neck as she clung to his form. She started grinding shamelessly against the original when his lips fell to her neck, leaving multiple love bites and hickeys.

"What the hell?" A voice hissed, causing Bonnie and Elijah to break apart. In the doorway stood Jeremy, a mask of betrayal and anger covering his face.

Elijah sat up, his hair messy yet somehow still perfect, his breath completely even. Bonnie followed his lead, her lips swollen from Elijah's ravaging.

He looked completely calm under Jeremy's glare, not nervous at being caught in such a lustful position. Bonnie kept her eyes downwards on the sheets of her bed, because she couldn't take Jeremy's scrutinizing gaze.

"What did you do to her?" Jeremy demanded, his eyes focused on Elijah.

Elijah chuckled and boredly adjusted his tie, not even a little imtidated by the younger Gilbert's display. "I assure you it was nothing Bonnie didn't enjoy," Elijah said with a little smirk.

"Bonnie how could you do something so stupid?" Jeremy said disgusted, storming over to the bed he gripped her thin arm and ripped her off the bed. Bonnie tried pulling away, but physically he was just stronger, and using her magic on him felt wrong.

"Mr. Gilbert, I suggest removing your hands from her body, and if it would not be too much of a discomfort, take a few steps away from the lovely Bonnie." Elijah wasn't asking, even if his sentence was posed as that of a question. The darkness hovering in his sepia eyes made Bonnie realize Elijah was still as dangerous as any of his siblings, he just hid it better. His voice was the epitome of polite and cordial, and perhaps thats what made him so scary. Elijah stood to full height, towering over both Jeremy and Bonnie.

Elijah held a certain aura of authority that demanded respect and nothing less, so Jeremy could hate him all he pleased, but overall he would respect Elijah.

Jeremy swallowed thickly, regarding Elijah with hateful eyes. Turning on his heel he moved toward the door, shooting Bonnie a detached look. At his hesitation, Elijah spoke,"Don't worry Mr. Gilbert, Bonnie is in very capable hands."


	7. Chapter 7

"Elijah perhaps you should go," Bonnie said shyly, as she chewed on her lower lip. Lowering her head, she avoided his eyes afraid of what she might see.

"Why?" He asked gruffly, she could hear him move close to her and she hated her heart for fluttering."Because you seemed completely fine with my presence a moment before."

Bonnie suddenly felt annoyed. He couldn't be here. He was affecting her, he was making her feel things she couldn't control. She needed her control and Elijah didn't give her control. No he gave her feelings she couldn't lock away.

"Just leave, Elijah."

And he did.

Bonnie didn't see Elijah for another three days, by then Jeremy had already told everyone what she had done. And Bonnie was more than a little angry. It wasn't anyone's business, did she regret what she had done, not entirely.

Storming up the steps towards the Gilbert household she didn't bother to knock.

"Bonnie?" Elena said softly, standing up she moved to greet the witch, but Bonnie ignored her."I don't have time to deal with you, where is Jeremy?"

Elena sighed,"Is this about him finding out you had sex with Elijah? Bonnie you really hurt him and that's not okay. And out of everyone you choose Elijah, an original? Really Bonnie?"

By then Bonnie was ready to kill everyone who dared to face her. "Seriously Elena? He cheated on me, and we aren't even together. Secondly, you have no right to tell me anything about any relationship I choose to pursue considering you're worse than Katherine."

Elena batted her long eyelashes as tears filled her eyes. A wounded expression playing on her face. Bonnie resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Wow Bonnie attacking your best friend?" Jeremy hissed from the top of the staircase his eyes filled with a burning hatred. Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but was cut off," Elijah's filthy blood whore, how poetic."

"Shut up," Bonnie said weakly.

"I can't believe how stupid you are. He's using you and you're letting him. You're not special enough for him to actually care about you, Bonnie. You're useful."

She couldn't breathe, the room was spinning and the tears wouldn't stop coming. The world felt black and white and her heart ached. Elena kept nodding her head in agreement, and nothing felt right anymore. Turning on her heel she ran. She just ran. The weather instantly began to storm, the type of rain that hurt once it hit your skin.

Yet she kept running. Slipping on a slick rock, her skin was sliced open and a large cut covered in dirt and blood resided on her shin. Standing up shakily, she kept walking forward until she physically couldn't. Laying against the base of a tree she allowed it to support her.

Useful.

Closing her eyes as the sobs racked her body. Just useful and nothing more.

Opening her eyes she didn't know what to feel when he stood there. He just watched, no sympathy present on his face. She didn't want to deal with the intensity of this depressive mood swing.

"What Klaus? Are you here to kill me?" Death wasn't exactly appealing to her, but at this moment it wasn't something she'd fight.

He stayed silent for a moment, watching her like one would watch an experiment of some sort.

"Kill you? What a complete waste of time that would be. Letting the only person who has gotten so close to killing me die such a simple death."

"You sound like you actually like the fact I almost killed you," Bonnie responded sourly.

He smirked, the movement natural on his face.

His eyes rolled over her tear stained face,"How pitful. The only person who's had enough power to end me for certain crying over a teenage boys words."

Bonnie glared,"You know nothing."

"I know enough," he countered.

Bonnie sighed, feeling weak."Klaus I don't have time for this-"

"You have plenty of time, it's not like anyone's waiting for you to go home, not unless they need a spell."

The weight of his words rested over her chest. She felt sick, the man, supposedly her enemy was taunting her about being alone.

"And what do you have? Siblings that plot your death at every turn?" She said angrily.

Something in his eyes had changed, a murderous spark resting in his orbs. Bonnie resisted the urge to cry out when her body was slammed into the hard bark of a tree. His hand wrapped firmly around her neck.

"Watch the way you speak to me little flame," Klaus claimed, his face closer to hers. She could smell his strong overpowering scent.

Bonnie laughed, a strangled laugh,"You don't intimidate me Klaus." Which was in fact a complete and utter lie, he intimidated her. But not in the same way a normal enemy should have.

Klaus cocked his head, moving closer pressing his hard body to hers."Why aren't you fearful of me?"

Bonnie stared straight into his eyes,"What's the worst you can do Klaus? Kill me...go ahead, I'm not scared of death. Torture me? That's not scary either. I know I can take pain...Threaten me? Please those don't scare me anymore."

Klaus grinned saucily, his hand dropping to her waist moving under her shirt fluidly pressed against her abdomen. Uneasiness swarmed Bonnie's chest, her lips pursed tightly her jaw tightening.

"What are you doing?" Her heart thudded and she hated herself for sounding as panicked as she did.

Klaus brought his lips to her ear, she could feel his breath tickling her skin."You're a strong women, little flame...but everyone is afraid of something."

"Even you?"

He didn't answer her question, instead drawing with his fingers designs that laid a trail of fire upon her bronzed skin. His tongue darting out of his mouth and slowly running over his plump lips seductively.

"You're afraid-" he paused his lips placing a tended kiss beneath her ear."Of affection. When I slammed you into a tree your heart remained even in pace, the second I touch you. Feel you...your heart pounds rapidly, like a hummingbird. The sound is actually quite endearing."

Bonnie swallowed, wanting to push him away."So what are you going to do? Hug me to death?"

"Let's replace that hug with a fuck," Klaus said his blue eyes focused completely on hers. She wanted to look away, but that would've made her look weak. And that's the last thing she wants to be in front of him.

"Let's not," Bonnie responded sharply.

"It gets better, eventually words will not mean anything." Klaus spoke again, a certain seriousness overlapping in his words. Contrasting his actions that sustained of playful touches and light squeezes.

"People always tell me time makes everything all sunshine and rainbows. But nobody tells me what I'm supposed to do now when it hurts the most. Right now I can't sleep, right now I can't eat, right now all I seem to do is cry, right now I still here his voice saying I'm only useful and nothing more."

Klaus didn't say anything in response. Instead he sat next to Bonnie, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "You let yourself be only useful to them."

"I know. I just want to be happy...or not like this."

"You don't ask people with knives in their stomachs what would make them happy, little flame. Happiness is no longer the point; it's all about survival. It's all about weather you pull the knife out and bleed to death or leave it in and survive," Klaus claimed, his blue eyes reminding her of uncontrolled waters.

"Leaving the knife in hurts."

Klaus smirked widely," All the best things do."

"Survival is one of the best?" Bonnie inquired her vision blurred from her tears.

"Of course it is. Who wants to die? You see that tree over there...look at it tirelessly providing oxyegen so you could breathe and struggling to reach the light it needs in order to survive." Klaus pointed at the tress straight across from them. His lips dangerously close to her ear. His breath hot on her wet skin.

"What about suicide?" Bonnie countered, leaning forward she gasped at close he actually was to her. And she realized, for the first time since she'd met him, Klaus was a very handsome man.

"Suicide happens after someone tries to live too long with the knife in their stomach."

Bonnie stood up, brushing the dirt off her jeans." You're actually pretty smart."

Klaus's frowned his arms crossing over his chest," I am probably the most intelligent man you've ever had the pleasure of conversing with." His ego peeking through the layers he crafted quite firmly.

He had seen all the horrors humanity had offered and adapted accordingly so. Bonnie felt sick to her stomach. There was no way she actually understand someone as monstrous as him. Was he even monstrous or was it just his actions?

"So what do I do now?"

"Survive, and give them hell."

Bonnie sighed,"Where do I even start?"

Klaus tugged her body to his,"I have so much to teach you, little flame."


End file.
